Activité Piscine
by Kim Shizumi
Summary: Shonen-ai sous le nez de Mizuki et comme d'habitude, elle ne remarque rien. Plusieurs couples


Titre: Activité piscine  
Auteur: La fan de Hanakimi  
Genre: Euh, j'en sais rien Du shonen-ai sûr en tout cas  
Source: Hanakimi  
Couple: Euh je sais pas non plus Erika x ? et d'autres aussi  
Disclamer: Po a moi sauf Erika.  
Commentaire: J'ai enfin acheté les Hanakimi ! J'ai les 6 premiers ! Vivement le 7 ! Bref, je suis dévoreuse de manga. 10 en un jour faut le faire quand même. Tout mon argent y passe, mais c'est au japon qu'il y a les meilleurs magasins snif. Veux être multi-milliardaire, mais je serai ruinée au bout d'une semaine et le magasin de manga sera riche lol

**Activité piscine**

Enfin les vacances d'été étaient là. Au lycée d'Osaka, certain préparai leurs bagages pour passer les vacances en famille. Ce n'était pas de cas d'Ashiya et ses amis. L'été dernier, ils étaient allés chez Io Nanba, aider à la gérance d'une pension. Cette année, ils allaient rester cuire dans leur lycée.

-C'est pas possible une telle chaleur ! s'exclamait Sekime.  
-Le climatiseur est en panne ou quoi ? demanda Nakatsu.  
-Non, il fonctionne Nakatsu, répondit Mizuki.  
-Au secours je fonds ! cria Noe.  
-Si on pouvait se rafraichir, disait Sano.

Dans la chambre 205, Sano Izumi, Ashiya Mizuki, Nakatsu Shuichi, Kyashima Taiki, Noe Shinji et Sekime Kyogo tentaient de s'abriter de la chaleur. Ils avaient tous une idée pour être plus au frais, mais à cause d'une personne, ils ne pouvais pas la mettre en application.

-Mais j'y peux rieeeeen !  
-On y va sans lui, proposa Sano.  
-Méchaaaant !  
-Bah je vois pas pourquoi on se priverait de la fraicheur d'une piscine à cause de ton allergie au chlore (K:pour une fois j'approuve Sano lol)  
-Hum, mais Mizuki, tu peux venir avec, il faudra juste que tu ne te baigne pas.  
-C'est une bonne idée Sekime ! T'en pense quoi Mizuki ? sollicita Nakatsu.  
-Il fera meilleur à la piscine !

Tous étaient d'accord pour aller à la piscine. Seul Mizuki ne prépara pas son maillot de bain. Nanba, ayant eu vent de leur destination, les accompagna. Après avoir payé chacun leur entrée, ils allèrent dans les vestiaires se changer. Ceci fait, tous allèrent se jeter dans l'eau (sauf deviné qui ). Pour une fois, Sano et Nakatsu ne se disputaient pas avec leur délégué véreux.

-Vive la piscine ! criait Noe.  
-Hip hip hip Hourra ! Adieu chaleur ! hurlait Sekime.  
-On se sent revivre, déclarait Nakatsu.  
-Bah Sano, tu ne t'amuse pas, demanda Nanba.  
-Je vais faire des longueurs, répondit ce dernier pour mettre fin à la discussion.

Nanba n'étant pas du genre à laisser partir une personne aussi facilement, le rattrapa pour nager avec lui. Pendant ce temps, Mizuki les regardait, assise sur une chaise en plastique blanc (comme à la piscine de mon village).

-Euh, je peux m'asseoir ici ?

Elle retourna la tête et vit une personne assez androgyne qu'elle supposa être une fille. Hochant de la tête pour lui signifier son accord, Mizuki l'observa. La fille était assez mince, pas beaucoup plus grande qu'elle. Ses cheveux longs étaient blonds –presque blanc- avec les pointes noirs. Ses yeux vacillaient entre le vert et le doré (mordoré quoi ).

-Il y a un problème ?  
-Ah euh non, désolé.  
-C'est pas grave. Je m'appelle Jaffire Erika et toi ?  
-Ashiya Mizuki. Pourquoi tu attend là toi ?  
-Ben parce qu'il fait meilleur ici, mais j'ai oublié mon maillot de bain et comme je n'habite pas dans le coin. Toi aussi ?  
-Non, moi j'accompagne des amis, mais je suis allergique au chlore.  
-C'est pas de chance. T'es dans quel lycée ?  
-Le lycée Osaka.  
-T'es un garçon ! Excuse moi, mais je m'étais dit que tu étais juste un peu un garçon manqué, mais je pensais pas que tu en étais vraiment un.  
-Pas de problè tu connais alors que t'es pas du coin.  
-Oui parce que si je n'étais pas un fille, j'aurai voulut y aller. Et si je me travestissais pour y aller (Mizuki n'aurai plus l'exclu d'être une fille à Osaka ) Non, je rigole, faut être très courageux pour faire ca et avoir une bonne raison. Les miennes ne sont pas assez valables.

Les deux filles continuèrent de bavarder (piplettes va lol), alors que Noe et Sekime avaient disparu de l'eau. Les cabines pour se changer n'étaient pas désertes. Deux jeunes garcons (s')exploraient consensieusement.

Dans l'eau, un yankee aidait une personne sensible aux auras à ne pas se noyer.

-C'est pas dur Taiki. Tu gardes tes mains comme des cuillères, aucun espaces entres les doigts et tu pousse l'eau sur le côté et tu ramène ensuite tes mains au point de départ. Essaye.  
-Je flotte toujours pas gloup … (un Taiki à la mer lol)  
-Naka le remonte à la surface Bon avec tes jambes tu vas faire trois mouvements: Grenouille, v et fusé (c'est mes cours de natation kan g t petite) Regarde, je vais te montrer.  
-D'accord. Avec tout ca je vais rester à la surface ?  
-En principe, sinon je t'apprendrais à faire la planche.

Daiki essaya de mettre en pratique les cours de son professeur. Il avanca de quelques mètres avant de couler comme une enclume. Nakatsu le repêcha immédiatement.

-Bon je croie que la planche suffira. Tu va te coucher sur le dos.  
-Mais je vais couler (encore)  
-Je te tiendrais, ne t'inquiète pas. Voilà, tout doucement. C'est bon. Maintenant, tu te tiens aussi droit qu'une planche (d'où le nom). Tu regarde le plafond, les doigts de pieds idem.  
-C'est pas facile.  
-Un effort, tu vas y arriver. Surtout, reste bien droit.

Daiki était tendu à l'extrème pour ne pas se courber. Nakatsu le lacha peu à peu : Il nageait ! ou plutôt il flottait. Kayashima se détendit au fur et à mesure, se laisant voguer sur l'eau. Il ferma même les yeux et ne les rouvraient plus. Nakatsu pensait qu'il s'était endormi car il commencait à sombrer dans l'eau de nouveau. Il se pencha alors sur son élève pour le maintenir à la surface et le réveiller. Leurs visages étaient proche l'un de l'autre (ils ne sont pas au petit bassin, Naka a l'eau jusqu'aux épaules). En sortant de son état second, Taiki releva la tête et embrassa par inadvertance Nakatsu (tu parles).

-Pardon  
-Pourquoi ? C'est pas de ta faute.  
-Nakatsu, ton aura …  
-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?  
-Elle est rose, tu es gêné.  
-Ah bon. C'est parce que …  
-Tu veux recommencer ?  
-C'est une question ? T'es serieux ?

Pour toute réponse, Taiki s'avéra moins renfermé et inexpressif que d'habitude.

-Une aura rouge de passion  
-Arrête d'analyser mes auras !  
-Mais elles sont si belles.

Deux autres adolescents passaient à côté d'eux sans les remarquer. Nanba et Sano fesaient des longueurs de crowl, Sano plus pour échapper à Nanba qu'autre chose. Mais l'énergie de Sano n'est pas inépuisable et il du s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Il s'assit sur le bord du bassin.

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien, t'es tout pâle Sano.  
-Fiche moi la paix.  
-C'est pas gentil de s'adresser comme ça à son sempai.  
-*respire rapidement*  
-Tu vois où cela te mène de nager autant  
-Ferme là ! Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?  
-Je croyais que je devais la fermer. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi ?  
-T'as une idée derrière la tête sale délégué véreux.  
-Quel froideur, tu pourrais être plus affectueux mon petit Izumi.  
-Pauvre dragueur.  
-Tu m'a blessé au plus profond de mon cœur. Adieu, je vais me laisser sombrer au fond de l'eau (il parle de facon dramatique comme Masao)

Nanba disparu de la surface de l'eau. Sano se pencha pour voir où était passé Minami jusqu'a se que son nez touche le liquide translucide. Tout à coup, Sano bascula dans l'eau et eut les mains prisonnières de celles de Nanba. Avant de pouvoir réagir, Minami se saisit des lèvres d'Izumi fesant ainsi communiquer leur souffle. Le manque les poussa néanmoins à remonter à la surface au regret d'un délégué.

-C'est quoi ce sale plan ?  
-Ce n'était pas assez clair ? En tout cas j'ai bien aimé. Sous l'eau, on a vraiment l'impression d'être dans le néant. On y retourne ?  
-Ça ne va pas la tête ? Tu me prends pour qui ?  
-Pour un beau ténébreux qui viendra avec moi même sans son accord.

Sur ses belles paroles, Nanba replongea entrainant Sano à sa suite et l'embrassa de nouveau, recommensant plusieurs fois, laissant à peine le temps à Izumi de raler. En fin d'après-midi, les lycéens plièrent bagages. Mizuki dit au revoir à Erika, ne s'imaginant même pas se qui s'était passé sous ses yeux.

Conclusion

Noe et Sekime continuent à apprendre par cœur la moindre parcelle l'un de l'autre. Explication du "pourquoi le jour de la piscine ils sont parties ensembles ?" : Ben ils étaient déjà en couple Pour moi c'est logique mais bon.

Nakatsu et Taiki continuèrent leurs lecons de natation et l'étude d'aura. Leur comportement en public ne change pas, sauf que Nakatsu ne se fait plus de monologue ou de crise à cause de Mizuki.

Sano et Nanba ont une liaison bizarre. Sano est distant mais ne repousse pas Nanba enfin ils sont ensemble c'est l'essentiel.

**FIN**

Ouf. Un moment, je voulais faire d'Erika un garcon travesti qui serai qvec Naka, puis finalement ayant intégré Taiki, ça aurai donné un yuri, mais je reste fidèle au yaoi En relisant mes Mint na Bokura, dans le volume 6 vers la fin, quand Miu et Noeru veulent s'embrasser, ca fait très shoujo-ai

Apparté on…

K: Alors, c'était bien la piscine ?  
S: Tu m'a encore mis avec Nanba ! C'est une manie !  
K: Mais vous allez si bien ensemble.  
Nan: Voyons mon amour pour toi est si fort, ne le repousse pas.  
S: Tu délires pauvre délégué débile  
M: Ouf j'ai échappé au yuri.  
K: Bah Erika n'est pas de ce bord  
E: Oui, en plus j'aime pas les filles, je traine qu'avec des garcons d'ailleur ils m'attendent  
K: Boit pas trop  
Noe: Pourquoi on parle peu de nous ?  
K: Pour vous laisser plus d'intimité.  
Sek: C'est gentil ça  
N: Heu Kim, je sais que que c'est que de la fiction, mais Taiki est trop étrange pour que sa marche  
K: Et alors, vous êtes mimi tous les deux.  
T: Je sais nager moi  
K: Désolé, mais c'est juste pour que tu puisses avoir des cours particulier de natation avec Nakatsu Bon a+ les amis !  
S: On n'est pas tes amis !  
K: Nanbaaaa, Sano t'appelle !  
S: Fuyons !

Apparté off…


End file.
